The Battlers Eye
by xSwampmonster
Summary: Naruto awakens in a room he doesn't remember. All he knows of the situation is that he has a new doujutsu and he is leaving the village for a training trip.
1. The New Bloodline

Chapter 1. This chapter has too much dialogue and little detail, but I will fix this problem next chapter. BELIEVE IT!

"Welcome back to the world of the living Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage asked.

"Great, what happened to me?" He said with a curious tone.

"I don't know, you were in my office eating lunch, when you fell on the ground screaming." He answered.

"Oh…well I'm going to ask Kyuubi what happended,Ok?**(A/N** **There is going to be a flashback soon to catch up.)**

"WHAT, you can communicate with the KYUUBI!"

"Yep, is… that bad?"

"Not really, but can you tell me how your're on good terms with it?"

"Sure, and it's a her."

_Flashback No Jutsu_

_'Looks like I finally managed to get into my mindscape. Well now that I'm here, I might as well change it to a peaceful meadow since I'm sure that the Kyuubi hates this broken down sewer.' With that he walks to the seal room._

_"__**Finally the little brat comes to visit me**__." Kyuubi stated._

_"Hello Kyuubi."_

_"__**Well look who's the smart five year-old**__."_

_"Yea, that stupid Naruto's just my 'mask'."_

_"__**Really, who're your parents then**__?" The demon asked with a sarcastic tone._

_"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."_

_"__**Great. Naruto, I'm just going to get to the point… I want to train you and teach you the stuff your parents wanted me to pass down to you**__." _

_Minato taught Kyuubi about seals, seal theory, the hiraishin, and rasengan. Kushina taught Kyuubi seals, seal theory, but she gave her the scrolls for the chakra chains._

_"Alright, I'll tell the Old Man about this at lunch later today. So what do you plan on teaching me, Kyuubi?"_

_"__**First call me Kyu-Chan, Kyu-san, or Kyuubi-sensei . Now… I plan on teaching you how to use your reflexes to the maximum, I'll improve your speed, strength, and brain/mind. There's going to be a surprise when you have lunch with the Hokage.**__" She said that last part in a whisper._

_"Oh, ok. Well I'll see you later Kyu-Chan!" With that he left the seal room to explore his mindscape._

_It's a really majestic meadow with different kinds of flowers, a forest, couple lakes and ponds, and a cottage since he changed it from a broken down sewer. He didn't like it and since he knew about the tenant before he arrived in his mindscape he decided that he'll change his mindscape when he enters it. Plus, the cottage was made so Kyu-Chan can rest. _

_End Flashback No Jutsu_

"Ok Naruto, I'll let Kyuubi train you but it'll be a training trip outside of the village." Hiruzen stated.

"Great I'll ask how long it will take. Be right back!"

"Hey, Kyu-Chan! Wake Up!" The little orange ball of energy shouted.

"**Hey kit. I know what your're going to ask me so let me answer you . The training will last about eleven to eleven and a half years. Also, the reason why your're in the hospital is because I gave you a new Doujutsu, I don't have a name for it so it's up to you." Kyu explained.**

"Cool what does it do, and what do I need to pack for the trip?" He posed.

"**Well… it allows you to have a 360 degree view, lets you see the tenketsu points like the Byakugan. You can copy ninjutsu of the same chakra elements that you have, and you can teleport from place to place like the hiraishin but slower and there is no flash.**" (**A/N** **Like Obito can do in the anime. Also I forgot to mention that Minato didn't teach Kyu how to do the hiraishin but gave her the scroll same thing for Kushina but for the Chakra chains**.) "**I need you to pack a kunai and shuriken supply for twenty-two years, food for about a month since I'll be teaching you how to hunt. Also buy couple new sets of clothes.**"

"Ok, but why a ninja tool supply for that long? Also I already know that I will have to ask jiji to buy me all those things since I'm only five and if I did have money, the villagers will over charge me like usual."

"**You'll need a supply of tools for the long because I'll training you to the maximum and you run into nuke-nin."**

"Great! I'll be on my way now. Byee!"

"**Bye kit.**"

"So what did Kyuubi tell you?" Hiruzen questioned.

"She told me that the reason I'm in the hospital is because she gave me a new doujutsu. She also told me that the training trip will last at least eleven years." Naruto answered.

"Well what does the doujutsu do?"

"It allows me to have a 360 degree view, lets me see the tenketsu points like the Byakugan. I can copy ninjutsu of the same chakra elements that I have, and I can teleport from place to place like the hiraishin but slower and there is no flash."

"Wait till the council hears about this! I will also need you to tell me the supplies and open your eyes for Kami sake."

When Naruto opened his eyes, saying he was surprised was an understatement. He was flabbergasted! The room he was in was a 25x30ft room, with blue walls and windows facing the Hokage mountain. He expected to be in the usual white room with the window looking towards the hospital courtyard. After taking in his surrondings he faced the Hokage and told him the supplies he needs.

"WHAT! WHY DO YOU NEED ALL THOSE SUPPLIES!"

"Kyu-Chan told me that she'll be training me to my maximum and I might have to fight some missing-nin on my journey. Plus I need new clothes and armor to be a shinobi anyway." Naruto answered in a calm tone.

"Alright, meet me in front of the main gate in a week"

Chapter end

**I know that there is too much dialogue. I will fix that in chapter 2.**

**Believe It!**

**-xSwampmonster**


	2. Leaving the village

**Chapter 2 (The bloodline is called lkusanin no me)**

_Time Skip: One Week _

Naruto is now waiting at the main gates for the Hokage. He has all the supplies for the trip including, food, clothes, and ninja tools. Naruto's leaning on the gates trying hard not to fall asleep since it's early in the morning.

'*YAWN*… Why did I have to be here at six A.M. I'm tired and I'm hungry.' Naruto admitted. All of the sudden a fairly tall man with a white beard appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Finally made it Jiji. Took you long enough!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry, I was just walking down the road of li…"

Naruto interrupted "Don't give me those lame excuses for being late!"

"Ok, Ok. Keep your voice down, I don't want anyone waking up and knowing where you're going or what you're going to do."

"Sorry. Do you want to make a bet?" Naruto asked.

"What is it and what does the winner get?" Sarutobi replied.

"If I can guess who my parents are then you have to give me as much ramen as I want when I get back for my trip. If I'm wrong then I'll repay you for all the supplies after my trip." Naruto inquired.

"Fine that seems fair since you'll probably eat fifty bowls of ramen." After this statement Naruto ran up the old man, told him to crouch down, and whispered…"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." The old man was shocked! 'How does he know who his parents are!' Sarutobi thought.

"Fine a deals a deal. I'll buy you all the ramen you can eat from the stand."

"Yay! Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!" Naruto shouted excitedly shouted. "Bye Jiji, I'll be on my way now."

"Bye Naruto. See you in eleven years!" '*sigh*… It's going to be boring around the village, having to do paper work without a break.' The geezer thought.

_Time Skip 1 week; Border of Fire Country_

'Well, I'm making good progress in my training right Kyu-Chan?'

"**Yea kit. Stop and set up camp for tonight, I need you to up the gravity weight seals from 2x to 3x."**

'Finally, I was getting tired. But do I have to raise the seals right now can I do it tomorrow?' He pleaded.

"**No, stop being so lazy since I'll be training you. I'm no push over you know. I do mean what I'm saying."**

'Yea, yea.'

When he finished setting up camp and eating dinner, he changed into his blue and white striped PJ's, he went into his tent and fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Heart Breaking News

**Chapter 3**

_Time skip: 11 years_

"Why does gate guard duty of too be so booooring, Kotetsu?" Izumo one of the two Chūnin village gate guards along with Kotetsu.

"I don't even understand why we always get this job. The last time something interesting happened was when Kiba Inuzuka ran through the gates with Akamaru latched onto his butt." Kotetsu replied with a slight chuckle at the last part.

A tall, blond boy, that looked to be about sixteen was walking towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was wearing a black and slightly orange jumpsuit with a red and white trench coat with the kanji for 'fox' in the middle of the back of the coat.

"Finally get to come back home after eleven years of training… plus I get to finally redeem all the ramen that perverted old man owes me." 'I wonder how much has changed. Maybe there's a new Hokage.' For about the next twenty minutes he walked in silence towards the village until he got to the village gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Halt. Show us your I.D, state your business here and occupation." Izumo demanded.

"Here's my identification. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I'm a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

'Namikaze? The Yondiame never had any children nor wife.' "The Yondiame never had any children. State your real name."

"Go ask the Hokage. He'll know what to tell ya." Naruto simply replied. Wanting to find out if that information was true or false sunshined to the Hokages office to ask her.

"Godaime-sama. I ninja that goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is at the main gates." Izumo informed her.

"Very well, I'll be there in thirty seconds." She replied.

_Back at the gates_

"Hello Naruto. I'm the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, one of the three Legendary Sannin."

"Nice to finally meet you Baa-chan. If I may call you that since you are my god-mother." Everyones jaws were on the ground and their eyes as big as silver platters.

"Y-y-your alive! I was told that you were killed when the _you know who_ was sealed inside of you."

"Nope I'm alive and healthier than ever and what happened to the old man? He owes me a lot of ramen!"

"Ummm… I think that we should go to my office to speak about him."

"Alright meet you there!" With that being said he vanished in an orange flash and arrived in the Hokages office in a matter of seconds.

_With Tsunade and Naruto_

"Alright… so what happened to the old man?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm just going to get to the point. Sarutobi-sensei was killed by Orochimaru-teme during one of the Chūnin exams.


	4. Chapter 4

"W-what did you say?" Naruto asked with disbelief.

Tsunade sighed, "I knew this would happen. I said, he was killed during the Chūnin Exams by Orochimaru." Naruto mentally cursed, even though he was close to the Hokage, he wasn't in turmoil because he knew that's not what he would've want for Naruto to go through.

"Well I guess I'll have to go visit his grave later. But since you're here you'll have to buy me all the ramen I can eat!" Naruto replied with enthusiasm at the end.

"Fine, fine. But you still have to fill me in about what happened during your training trip, then tomorrow you will be tested to determine what rank you'll be given." After that Naruto told her how he learned the Hiraishin, Rasengan, and how he is now what you would call a seal master. With wide eyes and a small stutter, the Hokage somehow manages to ask, "H-h-how do you even know who your p-parents are?!"

"Well… Kyuubi-chan told me how tou-san and kaa-san gave her scrolls for the rasengan, hiraishin, seals, seal theory, and the chakra chains, but I didn't master the chakra chains yet. Plus, I managed to master my doujutsu. And I knew who my parents were since I was five." Naruto explained. All this information gave the old sannin I massive headache and will probably give a lot more paperwork.

"Troublesome, well you're free to go. Be at the Konoha arena tomorrow at one p.m."

"OK. See you later Baa-chan." With that he left in yellow flash and a gust of wind that knocked down the stack of paperwork that was already in alphabetical order.

"NARUTOOOOO!"


End file.
